This project provides state-of-the-art research technologies for NIAID's intramural infectious diseases, allergy, and immunology research programs. The new technologies are developed and validated and then applied in support of NIAID research. Technologies developed outside the NIH are likewise tested, evaluated, validated and, if appropriate, incorporated into the technology portfolio of the NIAID intramural program. The technologies supported include flow cytometry, confocal microscopy, DNA microarray, protein separation, mass spectrometry, peptide synthesis and protein sequencing. Many of these technologies are used in high containment laboratories critical to the Institute's infectious diseases and biodefense research agenda. In addition to technology development, the RTB provides advanced training in all aspects of the technologies in the Branchs portfolio.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Flow Cytometry[unreadable] Specific research applications are developed for flow cytometry analysis and cell sorting in BSL-2 and BSL-3 environments.[unreadable] [unreadable] Light Microscopy[unreadable] The RTB develops applications in many different fields of light microscopy including confocal, fluorescence, and video microscopy, as well as post-collection quantification and deconvolution. The RTB has expertise in developing specific applications for a high containment (BSL-3) setting. [unreadable] [unreadable] Protein Chemistry[unreadable] The Protein Chemistry Section develops applications in the fields of peptide synthesis, N-terminal (Edman) sequencing, protein separation, assay development, and mass spectrometry. The RTB designs qualitative and quantitative physical-chemical and biochemical methods of detection and analysis that are customized to meet the specific research needs of DIR investigators. The Branch is also active in formulating and executing purification strategies for various types of molecules. This can also include customized small scale sample preparation and enrichment strategies for analysis by mass spectrometry. Another major activity of the RTB involves the development of more efficient and effective methods of sample preparation with a strong orientation towards mass spectroscopy to facilitate protein identification work. The Branch collaborates with DIR investigators to develop and validate protocols for protein separation and analysis for specific research programs of interest to the intramural research program. [unreadable] [unreadable] Microarray and Bioinformatics[unreadable] The RTB develops specific solutions for microarray-based research project for the NIAID investigators. The Branch designs custom oligonucleotide microarrays for investigators who plan to measure the response profiles of transcripts at the genome level. RTB scientists develop new protocols for nucleic acid purification, labeling, hybridization and data analysis. In addition, the Branch trains DIR investigators on all aspects of the technology. In addition to developing new applications for microarray research, the RTB develops statistical analysis, data management, and data mining solutions for DIR research programs; focusing on interpreting data generated by highly parallel detection systems used in genomics and proteomics.